


happy birthday, craig tucker.

by orphan_account



Series: I Just Can't Help Myself [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Boners, Clothed Sex, Craig Tucker Has a Big Dick, Craig is a fucking sex god apparently, Horny Teenagers, Kenny is thirsty, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Stripping, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Craig, Tweek is nervous, eager, thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Craig Tucker's **** was of that certain caliber that it was practically begging to be shared.





	happy birthday, craig tucker.

Craig Tucker's cock was of that certain caliber that it was practically _begging_ to be shared.  
  
Lying back in bed, he shoved his Adidas down to his ankles and palmed his boxers, himself already stiffened from the attention he was getting from the boys. Tweek kissed up Craig's thigh, tongue darting around the crotch and mouth suckling at the tip, half protruding at the waistband.   
  
Kenny, on the other hand, was at Craig's waist, making quick work of unzipping the boy's coat and pushing up his shirt. He kissed up past Craig's rips, hand stroking down his by now defined abs, and he looked up innocently as his lips found the boy's nipples. Craig was practically being spoiled.   
  
Tweek licked down along the length, his tongue wetting the fabric and him occasionally nipping at it. Kenny, however, focused on rubbing his chest, his arms, kissing under his neck and sucking on his collarbone. Craig bucked slightly and tugged his shirt fully off. Kenny sat up on his knees and pulled his own shirt off, his bruised and scarred body beautiful under Tucker's gaze. "You like what you see?"   
  
Craig nodded, reaching out to run his hand down Kenny's front, hand hooking in the rim of his sweats. "Yeah, babe- ooh, Tweek, baby..."   
  
Tweek had moved to straddle one of Craig's legs, hand now stuck down the front of the boy's boxers and tugging at him slowly. "Th-this good...?"   
  
Craig nodded. "God, yes."   
  
Tweek tugged the boxers down as Kenny met lips with Craig, locking and kissing and tongue swirling around like the world was about to end. Craig felt Tweek bobbing up and down- felt the boy's tongue poke at his tip, how he took all of his cock in one go. How good he was at sucking him off. Craig's free hand went down to scruff Tweek's hair as a sign of affection, and Tweek responded by humming around the flesh in his mouth. The feeling reverberated all throughout Craig, him letting out a long filthy moan into Kenny's mouth.   
  
When Kenny finally controlled himself and pulled off, Craig looked down at his boyfriend, who had reached the base and was now nuzzling against the light hairs around it. He diligently lapped up anything that got out, his hands on Craig's thighs now. Kenny arched his back when he felt the raven-haired boy's hand drifted down his spin and slip down the back of his sweats. "You want..."   
  
Craig moaned. "Is that not okay?"   
  
Kenny shook his head, moving closer so Craig could get a better feel of his ass. "No, you're perfect."   
  
Tweek pushed himself up, his shirt riding up and shorts riding down, his ass on full display. Craig's finger drifted to Kenny's hole, his thick middle finger pushing at the entrance.   
  
Kenny wasn't going to beat around the bush while he had a finger up his ass and was witnessing Tweek Tweak suck his own boyfriend off in front of him. He wanted Tucker to fuck him, plain and simple. His cock was thick, hard, and he almost craved it. Maybe he was addicted since he and Craig had fooled around before Tweek had become part of the picture.   
  
Craig's finger probed further- pushing hard into Kenny's ass by now. It hurt, a little, because of the lack of lube, but he enjoyed it. He enjoyed having himself fucked open on Tucker's fingers, he always had. Tweek was currently bobbing up and down, finger tracing Craig's hole, his lack of a gag reflex coming in as useful as always.   
  
Tweek came off with a pop. He sat himself up, stripping down to his socks and tight black briefs. The ones Craig liked. The ones that showed off his ass and his package, that got Craig hard as a rock. The boy simply groaned. "God, Tweek..."   
  
Kenny took the moment to wrap his hand around Craig's cock and simply pump it, up and down, thumb tracing the slit slowly. Craig shuddered, precome dripping ferociously. Kenny's lips met the tip, his breath cold and entrancing as he sucked him.   
  
Long, rhythmic sucks. Tweek leaned in, kissing Kenny on the cheek before making his way up and down Craig's length, peppering sweet kisses as he went. Craig mumbled something, and Kenny popped off. "Yeah?"   
  
Craig groaned. "You guys should make out."   
  
Tweek looked up at this, regarding Kenny properly. Kenny's bruises had always been a slight turn off for him- he was worried he'd end up hurting him. The boy also wasn't exactly Tweek's usual type. But looking over him- Kenny's smooth, streamlined build- he was actually pretty hot. Tweek reached over and traced down along Kenny's abs, finger hooking his underwear. Kenny chuckled. "You wanna make out with me for your boyfriend?"   
  
"I'd rather blow you," admitted Tweek, "but I w-wanna make out too."   
  
Kenny grinned. "Maybe after, stud."   
  
Tweek leaned over and pressed a kiss to Kenny's lips. The boy responded by properly locking them together, tongue slipping in and starting to practically maul his face. Craig stroked himself as he watched. God, were those boys hot.   
  
Tweek was breathless when they disconnected, but Kenny was still hungry for more. He leaned in and started to gnaw at Tweek's neck. The blonde started to mewl, pulling the boy's hair and squirming desperately. "Oh-oh!"   
  
Kenny McCormick was good at sex. He always had been. Since he'd been younger, he'd been a pro at coaxing noises from other boys, teasing and playing with them. The way he played with Tweek made it feel like he'd forgotten Craig was even there. He laid the blonde down, touched him all over, kissed every inch of his body, slowly and tenaciously. He knew what to do, and how to do it.   
  
Suffice to say that Tweek was the first to blow his load. When his body started jerking, and he started to whimper, Kenny dragged the briefs down and enveloped the boy's cock in his mouth, taking all of it with him.   
  
Kenny pulled off, Tweek twitching. "Oh m-my god..."   
  
And Craig was leaking. Craig was close, he was ready. And Kenny wanted him too, except not in the mouth. First, he tugged off the rest of his clothing, his own cock slapping against his chest. Then, he climbed onto the raven-haired boy's lap and pushed his hands down onto his chest.   
  
"Happy birthday, Tucker," groaned Kenny as he sank down on the boy's huge cock, stretching himself out and without much trouble sank all the way down to the hilt. He cried out in the pain, and Craig gripped the sheets.   
  
Kenny felt the warmth filling him up as Craig spilled inside him. He rode out the orgasm on Craig's cock, come dripping down onto the sheets. Tweek leaned down to Kenny's own erection, giving it a few quick sucks before he was done.   
  
"Happy birthday, yep," mumbled Craig, "god, and was it the best one I’ve ever had."


End file.
